


Maybe

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Ogygia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: Reyna finds herself washed up on an island. But she’s not alone.
Relationships: Calypso/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [percyyoulittleshit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyyoulittleshit/gifts).



> YAY FEMSLASH! Gotta love some nice gay. Thank you to my love Mari for the prompt.
> 
> Okay but this is set after Tyrant’s Tomb but in a universe where Caleo broke up or whatever and the gods gave Calypso the choice to move freely about the world but the island is still hers and only hers okay? okay. Also the reference to Khione in Tennessee is referring to that time I drove cross country in March and it was a fucking blizzard in Tennessee for absolutely no reason and I’m still annoyed about it.

Reyna should have expected this. She really should have.

“Hello?” she calls, looking around her. It’s a sandy beach, soft and white beneath her fingertips, a tiny tinge of pink every so often. She doesn’t recognize this place. She doesn’t know where she is, but she’s lost, the hunters nowhere she could guess. Probably somewhere off in the ocean miles away from her.

See? That’s what she means. She should have expected it. She’s too – too something to fit in anywhere for a long time. Too young for the Amazons, too old for the Hunters, too broken for the Romans, too stoic for the Greeks.

So here she is alone again, gazing out at a horizon that has no promises for her.

She sits there, for once in her life allowing herself a pity party as she draws circles in the sand, until she hears footsteps.

She jolts, spinning to her feet in a single movement.

There, in front of her, stands a girl with soft, dark hair, and a skeptical look.

“Hi?” Reyna asks, because the girl, somehow, looks familiar. “Wait a second.”

“Don’t –” she winces. “Okay, yes, I’m Calypso, I’m back here, don’t – don’t make it a thing.”

Reyna blinks. “I’m on Ogygia?”

Calypso nods, eying her. “How did you get here?”

“You’re really going to ask me that question?” Reyna replies, mirroring Calypso’s guarded stance. “One minute I was trying to get Khione to fuck off and leave Tennessee, the next I’m face first in the sand here on this island.”

Calypso lets a smile glance across her lips. “Fair,” she replies. “You can leave whenever you want, by the way. It’s not enchanted or, as I liked to call it, cursed.”

“I appreciate the sentiment, but I’m on this island with nothing but a bad attitude.”

Calypso laughs. “That makes two of us.”

~

Over the days, Reyna learns the ins and outs of the place, and of Calypso. Her relationship with Leo fizzled soon after Apollo went back to Olympus, the lack of chaos bringing itself into their arguments, and the two of them decided to end it.

“We’re still friends,” she’d added, “really, we are. It’s just…” she’d trailed off. “It was a whirlwind, like most of my life.”

Reyna understood that. Her whole life was a whirlwind until, somehow, all of this slowed down. Khione was the biggest issue they’d had in months, and, apparently, even that was enough to knock Reyna on her ass.

They tend the gardens together, and Reyna has to keep herself in check every time she leans a little too close. Callie, as Calypso has preferred to be called lately, would rather tend in silence than do anything else. The soothing pattern of the waves in the background, coupled with the serenity of the island, gives Reyna the feeling, for the first time, that things will be okay. Seventeen years of her life fighting to survive. And now she’s here – resting on the beach without a single thing on her mind.

Well. One thing.

~

They’re lounging on the beach, soaking up the sunlight and each other, when Reyna lets herself think it for the first time.

_Maybe._

~

They’re sharing a bed one night when the normal caress of winds on Ogygia shift to a bitter cold, when Reyna lets herself think it for the second time.

_Hopefully._

~

“Aw, come on, Roman, you can do better than that,” Callie laughs, and it’s the third time Reyna lets herself think it, as she’s flat on her ass in the sand, looking up at Callie with nothing but a stick and millennia of experience as she stands victorious. “Are you letting me win?”

Reyna shrugs. “No.”

Calypso extends a hand. “Then it’s three to two.”

Reyna doesn’t think this time. She just does. She grabs Calypso’s hand and pulls it, just hard enough that Calypso is pulled off balance, but not hard enough for her to fall. Calypso lands, hovering over Reyna, one knee in the sand between Reyna’s legs and a hand on one side of her head. She waits for Calypso to pull away, or fight, but instead she leans in closer. The soft press of lip to lip, gentle and nothing more than a touch, floods Reyna with some sort of purpose.

Maybe she’s found where she belongs.

“Oh,” Callie breathes, as she pulls just far enough away to look into Reyna’s eyes. She’s flushed pink, eyes sparkling. “Now it’s a tie.”


End file.
